Mahasti
Mahasti is a trusted general of the Vizier and a member of the Scythian House of the Cat''Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones (Prima Official Game Guide). She is responsible for embedding the Daggertail in the Prince's left arm just before the Vizier killed Kaileena and released the Sands of Time. Official Description Leader of the House of the Cat, is quick and clever---utilizing acrobatic grace to avoid enemy attacks while planning her own. Her guile and charm have kept the women she leads safe from harm amongst the harsh conditions of the Scythian territory. She has forgone brute force in favor of diplomacy and manipulation. Such tactics won her a place at the Vizier's side. She dispatched several of her female members to perform reconnaissance on Babylon shortly before the attack. Seducing guard and noble alike, the members of the House of the Cat strategically placed themselves through the city. When the Vizier's order came own, they slew their companions. In this way, Babylon's gates were thrown wide, and many of its military leaders were disabled before the real fighting even began. Once transformed, 's agility only increased, although the sudden influx of power has driven her a bit mad. This instability makes her devious and unpredictable, but it also makes her vulnerable. She has been given dominion over the boarder between the upper and lower district. Her headquarters are in Babylon's largest brothel. It was there she was able to swell the ranks of the House of the Cat, though these new additions did not come willingly. Biography Early Life Mahasti was the leader of Scythian the House of Cat. In and out of combat she protected the women under her command from the demanding territory of Scythia and was infamous for her guile and acrobatic grace. However, Mahasti preferred diplomacy and manipulation over brute strength. It was these traits that brought her to the attention of the Vizier. The Two Thrones After she and the Scythians joined forces with the Vizier, she sent several women under her command on a reconnaissance mission to the kingdom of Babylon. After her soldiers seduced the guards protecting the city and the noblemen, they were given the order to kill them. Mahasti and the other Scythians invaded the city. The Vizier gave Mahasti control over the boarder that straddled the upper and lower district of Babylon. She established her headquarters in the largest brothel in Babylon where she forcefully recruited women into the House of the Cat. When Kaileena is captured and brought to the Vizier, Mahasti prevents the Prince from reaching the Empress and the Vizier, using her Daggertail.Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones'' The weapon embeds itself in his arm, preventing him from bypassing her and Klompa. Kaileena is killed by the Vizier using the Dagger of Time and Mahasti is infected by the sands. The Sands of Time increased her established abilities but at the expense of her sanity. When Farah and the Prince enter her headquarters, she confronts the Prince. Halfway through his fight, the Prince is taken over by the Dark Prince. The Dark Prince uses his abilities to overpower Mahasti and ends her life by pushing her of the building, ignoring her warning that he would fail to defeat the Vizier. Trivia *Ubisoft recycled much of Shahdee's attack animations for Mahasti during the boss battle against the Prince. References }} Category:Two Thrones Category:Two Thrones Enemies Category:Two Thrones Characters Category:Two Thrones Boss Category:Deceased Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Sand Creatures